Life Of Your Life
by Samantha20
Summary: Mother's Day fic. songfic, one shot. McMahon family life.


A/N: This is a Mother's day fic, which I couldn't help but write. The song is called 'Life of Your Life', sung by Rebecca Lavelle, on the McLeod's Daughters Soundtrack 2.  
  
Happy Mother's Day to my mum, and other mum's everywhere, and I hope everyone enjoys this piece.  
  
I'll probably use this song a couple of times, a). because it's gorgeous, and b). because it has so many possibilities.  
  
Samantha.  
  
"Gentle, gentle  
  
Sing to your child  
  
Your companion for such a long, long time  
  
Beneath your heart  
  
Her heart beats strong  
  
Life of your life  
  
Is safe in your arms."  
  
"What's..." Eric Bischoff began as he walked into the RAW meeting room at the American Airlines Arena, but Vince McMahon shushed him, and pointed to a part of the room which was decorated in a very classic, old style way, where Linda, Stephanie, Marissa and another woman sat at a piano, Marissa cradling her son Ben, while a young child sat beside the woman at the piano, another infant resting in Linda's arms as the woman at the piano continued to play what sounded like a lullaby.  
  
"Touch her face  
  
You gave her form  
  
Child of this Earth  
  
Child of this Sky  
  
You are her voice  
  
She has your eyes  
  
This is her gift  
  
The thread of life."  
  
During the instrumental break between verses the child sitting at the piano began to play as well, playing the same notes, an octave or two higher than the woman, who smiled at the child and continued to play, beginning the next verse, each woman ignoring the cameras that were pointed at them, recording the whole thing.  
  
"Give her grace  
  
And give her peace  
  
Let her be strong  
  
Let her be kind  
  
She is your soul  
  
And you are her strength  
  
Bless her and guide her all of her life."  
  
The little girl sitting at the piano shook her head and moved to pull at her hair, but Stephanie placed on hand on her shoulder to dissuade her, and the child sat calmly again, smoothing out her dress, an action which made all four of the women smile, even the pianist as she continued to play.  
  
"Gentle, gentle  
  
Sing to your child  
  
Your companion for such a long, long time  
  
Beneath your heart  
  
Her heart beats strong  
  
Life of your life  
  
Is safe in your arms."  
  
There was barely a break this time, and the woman sang the first part of the song for the second time, and she slowed the last two lines, clearly signifying the end, then reached out to cuddle the little girl sitting beside her, holding until the camera director nodded, and all of the women stood up.  
  
"Happy Mother's Day mom." The pianist said to Linda, then kissed her on the cheek, Stephanie and Marissa doing the same thing, while Shane walked over to Marissa to hold baby Ben.  
  
"Thank you girls, this is a beautiful gift." Linda answered, reaching out to kiss the younger woman, then Stephanie, and Marissa too.  
  
"Eric, everyone." Vince turned to the members of the RAW locker room who had all crowded silently into the room. "I'd like you to meet Olivia, my youngest daughter, and my granddaughters Maddy and Charlotte." He took the pianist by the hand, and she kissed his cheek, and then let go to pick up the oldest of the three children, who was looking to wander off.  
  
"Maddy, don't wander off." She chided the little girl. "You'll get lost."  
  
"It's lovely to meet you." Eric told her. "I can't believe Vince could keep such a beautiful young woman quiet for so long."  
  
"I stayed out of Sports Entertainment on purpose." She smiled, and picked the little girl up to keep her out of mischief.  
  
"Liv, I thought it was you." Hunter shook his head. "God look at Maddy. She's so grown up. She was only crawling last time I saw her."  
  
"Kids do that to you." Olivia nodded, smoothing out her daughter's dress. "Maddy's three and a half now."  
  
"Wait a second." Ric Flair put his hands up, "You knew that there was another McMahon?"  
  
"Hunter's married to my sister." Olivia shrugged. "I've known him for a long time now."  
  
"And this is the new one?" Hunter pointed to the infant still in Linda's arms.  
  
"This is Charlotte." Stephanie corrected him, reaching for her niece.  
  
"Mommy..." Maddy began, speaking in a language that no one recognized . "Speak English honey." Olivia told her, "But yes you can have a snack, you've been very patient."  
  
"I'll take her and get her changed." Another woman said from the back of the room. "We can get her a cupcake on the way back."  
  
Olivia nodded. "Maddy, you be good for Jamie, don't give her any trouble."  
  
"Do you really have to fly out tonight?" Linda asked Olivia, "Can't you stay for a couple of extra days?"  
  
"I could do that." She smiled at her mother, taking Charlotte from Stephanie. "I could even stay for a couple of months, or years or..."  
  
"What?" Vince asked.  
  
"I'm moving the company's base of operations to America, New York." Olivia told him. "I love Paris, and Moscow and Athens, and Prague dearly. But I want to come home. I've already bought an office building in New York, and an estate agent has found me suitable a house in Greenwich, so I'll be close to everyone."  
  
"Olivia!" Shane exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I wanted to surprise you all, and it means that we now have the use of holiday homes in five or six countries." She smiled. "I've missed you all a lot, and Maddy and Charlotte need to be with the rest of their family."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Linda asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just miss being home, and your heard Maddy. She doesn't even know what her first language is."  
  
"I'll say." Shane nodded.  
  
"It's kind of scary when your three year old speaks three or four languages, and corrects diplomats on their grammar." Olivia smiled.  
  
"It's wonderful to have you home for good now darling." Linda told her. "Thank you."  
  
"Happy Mother's Day." Olivia answered. "I mean what do you get the woman who has everything? So I thought, me and the girls."  
  
"Thank you." Linda told her again. "For coming home, and for Charlotte. She's beautiful."  
  
"Like I said, I've missed being home with you guys."  
  
"Look out America, there is another McMahon in the building." Hunter chuckled.  
  
"What makes you think there's only another three?" Olivia teased him.  
  
"She's right you know." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Are you telling me that we're going to have a baby?" Hunter stared at his wife.  
  
She nodded. "I guess so."  
  
Hunter reached out to hug her, and spun her around.  
  
"Another reason for coming home." Liv bounced Charlotte gently in her arms.  
  
"There really is something special about mothers with their children, isn't there?" Vince smiled at the four women.  
  
"You won't say that when you see your bank statement Vince." Linda chuckled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's Mother's Day tomorrow. We have to go and do some serious shopping." Steph laughed.  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
"Oh yeah dad." Liv smiled. "We all need clothes to go out tomorrow night."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The ballet." Linda answered. "Vince we told you, we wanted to go to the ballet for Mother's Day."  
  
"It's a good thing we already booked the tickets." Marissa tickled Ben's cheek.  
  
"And we're supposed to be going?" Shane asked.  
  
"Duh." Liv nodded.  
  
"We should get going." Linda smiled, "Lots to do, lots to buy."  
  
Together the women rounded up all of the children's things, and their own, and left.  
  
Vince, Shane and Hunter could only watch as the four women, five counting Olivia's nanny Jamie left the room with prams and babies, and one very excited three year old.  
  
"We are so screwed." Shane said quietly. "I mean, the ballet?"  
  
"God help us all." Vince shook his head. "And my credit card too."  
  
"But look at the bright side." Hunter shrugged. "Steph and I are having a baby. That makes it worth sitting for a couple of hours in the dark watching people prance around on stage."  
  
"Congrats." Shane clapped him on the back. "It's about time."  
  
"So what then do I get Stephanie for her first Mother's Day present?"  
  
The others just shook their heads. 


End file.
